Who Nabbed DJ?
by leafsfan18
Summary: The Tanners must try to get DJ back after she is mysteriously kidnapped.


**Who Nabbed DJ?**

A/N-This Full House fic is set in Season 1, when Michelle was just a baby. Also, there will be a slight crossover with Perfect Strangers in here.

Things started out regularly in the Tanner household on a fine Thursday morning. DJ and Stephanie were both up and dressed for school and were in the kitchen, where Jesse was making pancakes.

"Okay, girls, Uncle Jesse's famous flapjacks are ready." Jesse replied.

"Not to be picky, Uncle Jesse, but Dad usually makes breakfast." DJ answered.

"Sorry, girls, but Danny had to leave early for work today, so that puts me in charge of breakfast." Jesse explained. Just then, Joey came downstairs.

"All right, pancakes! My favorite!" Joey yelled excitedly.

"Joseph, when will you ever grow up?" Jesse joked around.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, Kimmy and I are walking to school together today." DJ said to her uncle.

"I don't see a problem with that." Jesse replied. After the breakfast dishes had been cleaned up, Jesse handed the girls their lunches.

"Okay, DJ, your lunch is an egg salad sandwich on white bread, and Stephanie, yours is the old fashioned peanut butter and jelly." Jesse replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." They both said at the same time.

"You're welcome." was the response from Jesse. At that moment, the school bus pulled up.

"Have a good day, girls!" Jesse yelled out as they headed out the door. Once the bus left, Jesse decided that he should wake Michelle up and give her some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Kimmy and DJ were walking to school and chatting about girl stuff.

"DJ, who do you think is the cutest boy in school right now?" Kimmy asked.

"That's easy. Tony Bootcheek." DJ answered.

"You know, I would have said that too. Interesting coincidence." Kimmy replied as they continued onward. They were almost at school when a black Honda suddenly pulled up beside them.

"You girls need a ride to school?" the driver asked.

"No thank you." Kimmy answered and continued on with DJ. The car drove slowly to keep up with them. Suddenly, the driver screeched the car to a halt and the driver got out.

"DJ, run for it!" exclaimed Kimmy. DJ ran as fast as she could, but was not fast enough to lose the driver. He grabbed DJ by the arms and legs and dragged her away.

"Kimmy, help!" DJ yelled, but he man yelled at her to shut up.

"If you say anything about this to anybody, you are dead meat!" the man yelled to Kimmy in an evil voice. He then threw DJ into the back of his car.

"Kimmy, tell my uncle Jesse! Tell him!" DJ yelled out, right when the man drove off with DJ. All Kimmy could do was just stand there, angry that she couldn't do anything about what had happened. Then, Kimmy started to cry and run back in the opposite direction.

Back at the Tanner home, Joey was feeding Michelle her breakfast.

"Here comes the airplane." Joey said to Michelle in his baby imitation voice. Joey plopped the baby spoon on to Michelle's lips and the food disappeared into her mouth. A few minutes later, after Joey had cleaned up Michelle's breakfast, the two of them were watching Sesame Street when Kimmy came running through the front door crying. Joey had to step in front of her to keep her from running into stuff.

"Whoa, Kimmy, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"It's all my fault." Kimmy kept saying with tears streaming down her face and her cheeks all red and puffy. "I can't believe something like this happened."

"Kimmy, whatever it is, it'll be okay." Joey reassured her.

"No it won't." Kimmy sniffled.

"Why not?" Joey wondered.

"Yeah, Kimmy why not?" Jesse asked as he entered the living room. Kimmy took a deep breath and replied as calmly as possible,

"Somebody took DJ." Joey and Jesse just stood there with their mouths open in shock.

"Kimmy, what do you mean somebody took DJ?" Jesse asked her.

"Well………." Kimmy started to answer.

"Hold on. Why don't you sit down on the couch and tell Joey and I what happened." Jesse suggested. Kimmy sat down on the couch, Joey turned the TV off, and Kimmy began again.

"Okay, here's what happened." Kimmy started to explain. "DJ and I were walking to school because we both decided that it was good exercise to walk every once in a while. We were both talking about girl stuff, you know, like who we thought was the cutest guy in school and so fourth. Anyway, we were almost there when this guy we didn't know got out of his car, grabbed DJ, threw her into the back seat of his car and drove off. And that's the whole story." Kimmy explained.

"I can't believe somebody would just drive up and snatch DJ like that!" Jesse explained. "When I get my hands on that guy, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Jesse went over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could to let all the anger flow out of him.

"Kimmy, do you know where they went or what that man looked like?" Joey asked. Kimmy, however, was starting to cry again.

"He told me not to say anything, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry, Mr. Gladstone." Kimmy replied. She was crying harder than ever now.

"Don't worry, Kimmy. We'll get DJ back, no matter how long it takes." Joey explained.

"Is DJ going to be all right?" Kimmy asked.

"I hope so." Jesse answered.

"Kimmy, we'll call the police and tell them about the situation. Then we'll call your parents so you can go home. You're obviously too upset about this situation to go to school today." Joey replied. He went to the hone and dialed the phone number for the police station.

"Jesse, I almost forgot. DJ dropped her bag when she was trying to fight that man off." Kimmy replied.

The police arrived at the house a half hour later. There were two. One male and one female.

"What's the problem, Mr. Gladstone? We heard there was a kidnapping?" the female officer asked.

"Yes there was. Danny's oldest daughter." Joey explained.

"We'll need more information." the male officer replied.

"She's ten years old with blonde hair." Joey replied. The female officer wrote the information down, and the male officer went over to Kimmy, who was still visibly upset.

"Hello, Kimmy. I'm Officer Carl Winslow. We're going to do our best to find your friend." the male officer told her.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Kimmy replied.

"You tell me exactly what happened." Officer Winslow told her. "Take notes." he said to his partner. "We're ready when you are, Kimmy." Kimmy took a deep breath and repeated what she had told Jesse and Joey to Officer Winslow.

"The man that took your friend, what did he look like?" Officer Winslow asked.

"He was white, and had on a dark blue pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and big boots." Kimmy answered.

"Now, what was your friend wearing the last time you saw her?" Officer Winslow asked.

"She was wearing a plaid sweater, dark blue sweatpants, white tennis shoes, and her hair was in a ponytail." Kimmy answered.

"I think that'll be enough questions. Thanks for all your help." Officer Winslow replied. He then thanked Jesse and Joey for their cooperation and left with his partner. Jesse took Kimmy home, and Joey took Michelle upstairs for her nap.

Meanwhile, the man that had taken DJ was holding DJ hostage in the basement of his house and keeping her tied up in a chair, with her hands behind her back.

"This is not funny! You are going to be in so much trouble, mister!" DJ yelled.

"Keep quiet, you understand me! I don't want anybody to know about this!" the man yelled in his evil, hissy voice.

"I'm supposed to be at school right now, though!" DJ protested.

"School's out permanently for you unless you do what I say!" the man yelled. And to make sure of that, he slammed a piece of duct tape over DJ's mouth.

Back at the Tanner home, Jesse and Joey were still in disarray over what had happened.

"Jesse, what the heck is going on? DJ was kidnapped?" Danny yelled as he came in the front door with Stephanie three hours later.

"Yeah. Hard to believe it, huh?" Jesse replied.

"Well, how did this happen?" Danny asked.

"Well, DJ and Kimmy were walking to school together, and were almost there when somebody they didn't know snatched DJ up off the sidewalk, put her in his car, and drove away. End of story." Jesse explained. Joey had taken Kimmy home shortly after the police had left. This left Danny to think to himself, _one minute, DJ's on her way to school, the next she's kidnapped? It doesn't make any sense_.

"I always thought this neighborhood was safe." Danny replied.

"Well, it's obviously not. Daddy, what if something happened to DJ?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, let's not talk about that right now. I just hope my DJ is safe and unhurt." Danny replied.

"Me too." Jesse replied.

"Me three." Joey responded.

"Me four." Stephanie replied. Joey turned the TV back on and flipped it to the news.

"In local news, ten year old DJ Tanner was mysteriously abducted this morning. She had been walking to school with her friend Kimmy Gibbler when a mysterious man snatched DJ up off the street and took off with her. Police were called into the Tanner home to help find out exactly how and why it happened." the newscaster reported.

"What I want to know though is who's responsible for taking my niece." Jesse replied.

"This just in." the newscaster reported. "The man responsible for taking DJ has been identified by police as Jason Snell. Anyone with information is asked to call Crimestoppers."

"Let's see. Kimmy gave me some good information when this happened." Joey realized. He then picked up the phone and dialed the Crimestoppers number that was showing on the screen.

"Hello, Crimestoppers? I hope you're ready for a big scoop." Joey replied confidently.

Back in Jason's house, DJ was still tied up in the chair with the duct tape over her mouth. In her head, she was thinking if she would ever get out of there and see her family again. DJ tried saying this out loud, but the duct tape was still covering her mouth. Jason took it off.

"I have a family that loves me a lot, you know!" DJ yelled.

"Unless your dad forks over five thousand bucks, you're never seeing your family again!" Jason said in his evil voice. Suddenly, they both heard the sirens of a police car outside, along with Danny's car. The police then barged in with Danny, Jesse and Joey behind them.

"Jason Snell, you are under arrest for the abduction of DJ Tanner!" Officer Winslow yelled through his megaphone. "Cuff him." he said to his partner. The police snapped the handcuffs on Jason, and he was not happy.

"Okay, who squealed?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry to say that it was me and Kimmy that squealed." Joey replied.

"You? You and my hostage's friend both squealed on me?" Jason asked angrily.

"I'm afraid so." Joey answered.

"I swear one day you and Gibbler will pay for this!" Jason yelled as Officer Winslow led him away.

"DJ, honey, are you all right?" Danny asked.

"Well I am now, thanks to Joey." DJ answered.

"Oh, DJ, it was nothing really. Kimmy helped out too. She told me exactly what happened." Joey replied. Danny started to untie DJ.

"We're all glad you're safe." Danny replied. "Come on, let's get home." The four of them drove home once Danny had finished untieing DJ. Pretty soon, they arrived home.

"DJ's safe!" Stephanie yelled. She ran over to her big sister and hugged her a lot. "So tell me what happened." Se said.

"Stephanie, you're too young to understand. I'll explain it to you when you're older." DJ replied. Things were pretty much back to normal in the Tanner household, with Jason sitting in jail thinking about how he would get revenge on Kimmy and Joey.

A/N-Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
